1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the servicing of vehicle brakes and clutches. More specifically, the present invention relates to removal of dust accumulated on vehicle brake and clutch discs and drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles include brakes and/or clutches having discs or drums. For simplicity, since brakes and clutches have generally analogous structures, "brake" includes brakes and clutches hereinafter. Due to the excessive friction inherent in brake operation, brake discs and drums must be serviced many times during the life of an automobile. The discs are either resurfaced or replaced. The drums are typically resurfaced and relined. For simplicity, "disc" includes discs and drums hereinafter.
Disc resurfacing generates a significant amount of metal shavings and dust which is dispersed into the local atmosphere. Those who resurface brakes are subjected to this dust and risk eye and pulmonary injury, among others. A need exists for collecting brake dust with an apparatus providing for universal, timely, convenient and sealing adaptability to a brake disc resurfacing lathe.
Several types of dust removal apparatuses are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,089, issued Aug. 3, 1976, to Calvin G. Parks, describes a brake drum duster system. The device includes a cylinder having an open end for receiving a brake assembly. The closed end includes throughbores for introducing a high pressure air blast and for evacuating the cylinder. The invention includes adapter rings which may be changed to accommodate different sized brake drums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,412, issued Jun. 3, 1980, to Ronald W. Weber, describes an automotive brake dust recovery unit. The device includes an open-ended, cylindrical-shaped adaptor. One end receives a vehicle brake assembly. An annular seal is provided for sealing the junction between the device and the brake assembly. No provision for differently sized brake assemblies is provided. The other end receives a vacuum attachment. The other end also includes a nozzle which introduces a blast of air for dislodging brake dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,062, issued Jun. 2, 1987, to James E. Lester, describes a brake drum cleaner. The device includes a frustum-shaped adaptor. The adaptor includes an inflatable, interior, annular, toroidal seal for mating with a brake assembly. The device contains a set of air jets and vacuum means for collecting brake dust. The device also includes water misting means for settling residual air-borne particulate matter in the vacuum exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,270, issued Dec. 15, 1987, to Gary E. Palmer, describes a brake drum encapsulator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,000, issued Apr. 11, 1989, to Earl B. Jacobson, describes a glove bag waste removal system for asbestos impregnated brakes. Both devices include a cylindrical frame wrapped with material. Both devices provide for vacuum means for evacuating brake dust. The Palmer device has an elasticized opening at one end of the cylindrical frame which non-sealingly secures the device to a brake assembly. The device has at the other end of the cylindrical frame, provisions for hands, similar to gloves, for manipulating the brake assembly. The Jacobson device has no closure means at the end which receives the brake assembly. The Jacobson device does have hand provisions, however, extending from the side of the cylindrical-shaped device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,401, issued Sep. 12, 1989, to Earl B. Jacobson, describes another glove bag waste removal system for asbestos impregnated brakes similar to the Jacobson patent above. The device is frustum-shaped and includes means for attaching the device to an automobile. The device otherwise maintains similar attributes as the above patent to Jacobson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,927, issued Nov. 1, 1988, to James E. Clayton, describes a method and apparatus for removing and collecting dust. The device includes a box-shaped housing with an aperture at one end for receiving a brake assembly. The aperture does not seal to the brake assembly. The other end has provisions for hands, similar to gloves, for manipulating the brake assembly. The device also includes provides for vacuum means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,053, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Walter J. Kowalski, describes a vehicular brake material collection system. The device is purposed for on-board dust collection during normal operation of the vehicle. The device includes a set of nozzles disposed on the brake drum plate and a shroud substantially encapsulating a portion of the brake assembly. Vacuum means is introduced via the nozzles and shroud. Brake dust is withdrawn from the brake assembly by the vacuum during vehicle operation.
Clearly, a need for a dust removal apparatus including universal, sealing adaptability.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed dust removal apparatus and method of use therefor.